Practice Makes Perfect
by BuffyY
Summary: Spoby Fluff! Spencer is completely happy with where her relationship with Toby is heading, they are becoming infinitely more intimate and all she wants to do is be the best for him...even during their more sensual encounters. But does she try too hard to mask her sexual inexperience when she begins cataloging her and Toby's most private moments? Worth the read! Oneshot


**Hey guys,**

**This is my first fanfiction and it is also the first time I've published any of my writing. I'm really excited and ask that you review and critique my work. Please by critical but kind. **

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in relation to Pretty Little Liars. This is only a plot based on my imagination. **

It was a warm Summer afternoon and Toby and Spencer were spending one of their infamous lazy days in the barn. After much determination and over-zealous pleading, Spencer had finally convinced Melissa to let her get what she had wanted- to move in to the barn. Which, was not only spacious, but convenient. Now she and Toby could be alone for entire days; basking in their privacy.

As of now they were curled up on Spencer's bed continuing on their even more infamous activity- making out. She was just about to remove her shirt to unveil the sexy, black lace bra and underwear set she had recently purchased. Hanna had helped her pick her out, explicitly with Toby in mind.

But before she could his cell phone began to ring. Normally, he would have let it go to voicemail but his boss had recently been prone to calling him, even on his days off.

He read the screen. "Hello?" The only person he would have bothered taking the call for would be his boss. He held Spencer close as he listened intently, nodding occasionally. Spencer could not hear exactly what his boss was saying but could tell by his tone that things were a little frantic. Finally there was a pause in the conversation. She looked intently at Toby. He sighed. "Alright, I'm coming." And just like that he hung up the phone.

"You have to go?" Spencer's voice did not mask her disappointment nor did it mask her curiosity.

"Yeah, there's been some kind of emergency at the new job site. They need me to go up there and help." She pouted exaggeratedly, hoping he'd give in and stay. "Hey, don't be like that." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm getting paid overtime."

She smiled, trying her best to be reassuring. "Okay, I understand." She walked him out to his truck before stalling slightly at the driver side window. With one last kiss, Toby put the truck in gear and began to head out.

As soon as Toby reversed out of the Hastings' driveway, Spencer raced back to the barn. Quickly she opened her laptop and double clicked on a Word document titled 'Practice Makes Perfect'.

Throughout her and Toby's relationship every time they got even slightly intimate she mentally noted the experience in her head and cataloged all her thoughts into this document. It contained many tables and pages of notes and internet links. All she had ever done was kiss a boy but with Toby she wanted to make sure everything was just perfect. She would look up make out tips from various magazines and put them to the test, systematically deciding which one worked best for her and Toby.

For example, an issue of Cosmo once mentioned sucking on your boyfriend's lip while making out. Spencer tested the theory, made note of his response, and gave it a stamp of approval so she knew to continue doing so in the future. If there was the potential of having sex with this boy then she wasn't going to make her sexual inexperience worse by doing things that weren't seductively effective.

She was so entranced in her typing she did not hear Toby walking up behind her. "Hey Spence, good news, they didn't need me after all." He bent down next to her to kiss her cheek when he noticed what was on the computer screen. "What are you…"

She hastily shut the laptop hoping he hadn't had time to read it.

"What the…" He quickly re-opened the document despite Spencer's frantic protests. He scanned the pages of her data.

"Are you kidding me Spencer?" Toby's face was composed of a plethora of emotion. He was confused, hurt...almost horrified. Spencer tried to remain calm as he yelled. "You're treating me like one of your AP Science experiments!" He scoffed in disgust as he awaited her reply.

"Toby…" She knew this was going to be complicated for her to explain. "It's really not like that at all. "

"Really? Well listen to your own writing and you tell me what it's 'like'." He held her laptop in front of his face, positioned so he could read her findings aloud. "Oh look, this entry is dated for last Thursday. First kiss: initiated by Toby. Classification: Make- out session only. Time restricted further progression. Variable could not be tested… " If it were possible Toby looked even more mortified.

Spencer buried her face in her hands. She could feel the shame growing on her face.

"Oh, my, God…" His eyes widened as he read the incredulous information shining on her screen. Carefully he let the computer drop to her bed and began to walk out the door.

"Toby! Please wait! I can explain everything…" Spencer feverishly tried to prevent him from leaving. She placed herself in front of him and willed herself to be as heavy as concrete so he could not push her aside. "Don't go!" She balled her hands into fists and placed them on his hard chest longing for him to stop.

"I think your little research said it all." His icy blue eyes seemed to pierce her just as the anger in his voice was doing. "You have variables! Why don't you knock me out and start probing my brain. I'm sure that will be easier." His voice was cold and, despite his anger, was composed like it always was.

Spencer was worried. When Toby spoke like this it meant he was retreating. He wasn't being the Toby she knew and loved but the Toby who hated people and shut down from the world. The Toby that put up every wall between himself and another to prevent from getting hurt…

"It's not like that…" Spencer's voice was small. She had never heard it that small. She was a Hastings after all. "It's…"

Toby crossed his arms and waited for her to speak. Mad or not, he was a gentleman and would at least hear her reasoning.

"I did it because I love you." He raised an eyebrow and she took a deep breath to compose her thoughts. She tried again. "I'm not used to being bad at anything. I have to master a game before I'll play with anyone because I don't want to lose. You know I don't like to be bad at something" He nodded as he remembered their Scrabble game. Would she ever let that go? "And, well, I can't practice what we do together." Though she had been staring at him in the eyes as she spoke she redirected her gaze when she got to this part. "That's the reason why I don't want to have sex. You're more experienced than me and I want it to be…" She struggled for an adjective. "…satisfying?" Despite not thinking it could be possible, she turned another shade of red.

Toby let out the breath he had been holding in one exaggerated sigh. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. He began to shake his head.

"I'm so sorry please forgive…" Before she could finish her sentence, Toby bent down and kissed her strongly on the lips.

When he pulled away Spencer was more confused than ever. Was he mad or not? "You mean to tell me that you've been pulling a Darwin and studying me because you don't want to disappoint me?" Her embarrassment was coming back again.

"Um, yes?" She gave him a sheepish smile before hiding her face in her hands again.

He pulled her close and wrapped his protective arms around her small frame. He kept shaking his head and let out another sigh. "Spencer Hastings, there is no chance that that would ever happen." He bent his head down so he could whisper into her ear. "I love you." She shivered as his warm breath brushed her ear.

She was still embarrassed and refused to say anything or show her face. She only moaned in shame. He pulled away, only barely, so he could kiss her forehead and then, after piercing her once more with his brilliant eyes, kissed her lips.

She expected a soft reassuring kiss but instead received a full on embrace. She breathed in his scent and placed one hand on the back of his head while the other caressed his cheek. He brought her close, placing his strong hands on her waist. All at once he pushed her up and Spencer, knowing exactly what he wanted, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist so that he could carry her to the bed. As he set her down she happily played with the hem at the bottom of his shirt. She slipped her hand under and felt on his hard abs that made her melt every time. No longer able to hold in her excitement she ripped off his shirt so she could appreciate every chisel on his Adonis like body. Keeping her hands off of his torso was a task that always proved difficult.

Toby knew this though. Whenever he did labor for her parents around the house he'd flex his shirtless body whenever he caught her starring. He'd only recently begun doing this during their more intimate times because of the effect it had on her. It made her wild with excitement and this time was no exception. She quickly began trailing his body with kisses, first his neck, then his shoulders and then continuing downward. She licked the outlines of his six pack and he flexed it for her and Spencer thought she'd die if she couldn't get more of him. She bit at the top of his jeans while rubbing his hardened package through the thick denim. She began to unbutton his pants but before she could finish he flipped her over so that she was staring up at him.

His voice was hoarse and seductive as he spoke. _"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you can't be comfortable in that…" _They both smiled as they remembered when those words were first spoken all those months ago. Spencer took the cue though and shed herself of her shirt and threw it on the floor. Her lips were reaching for Toby's when he spoke again. "You still look uncomfortable." He winked as he tugged at her jeans. He coaxed them off her and stared, ogling at her body. She was still in her lacey matching underwear from earlier. He smiled, "If you could see what I see, you'd understand why you could never disappoint me." He kissed her heavily and passionately. She then finally succeeded in stripping off both his pants and boxers before he could get her out of her underwear and bra. He smiled and continued to kiss her everywhere- on her lips, on her jaw, on her stomach…All the while, occasionally stopping to leave tiny hickeys on her body.

Spencer knew where this was headed. She reached into her bedside table for the foil wrapper she had recently bought. All the charts in the world couldn't prepare her for this.


End file.
